The invention relates to an electrical device, in particular a radio device, with an energy storage device serving as a current supply.
There is a trend toward ever smaller and lighter user appliances in the field of mobile radio terminals. The energy storage devices used play an important part as regards the appliance weight because they account for a major portion of the total weight of the appliance. Accumulators are mostly used as energy storage devices. It is a simultaneous object in the design of the energy storage devices to achieve the longest possible operation time by means of the energy which can be stored in the energy storage device. The journal Funkschau 2/95, p. 52, refers to the use of lithium accumulators in mobile radio terminals operating in accordance with the GSM standard ("Global System of Mobile communications"). No further particulars are given on how to realize mobile radio terminals with such accumulators. A particular problem in this connection is the adaptation to the discharging behavior which is different from that of other energy storage devices.